Afternoon Delight
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: Modern A/U One shot - Based on prompt from Tumblr


**A/N:** This was prompted to me by my lovely friend AwesomeGreenTie! I hope this lives up to your expectations, my dear.

A huge massive thank you to Alexis and Kelly for their help! Also they are responsible for this title. Kelly for coming up with it, and Alexis for supporting it so….blame them for that stroke of genius! ;)

**Disclaimer: **Mmmm yea, I own nothing.

**Prompt: **Imagine_ your OTP go out for a picnic. Person A has spent a long time setting this up, and everything seems perfect… Until it starts to rain. Person A gets very upset about this, and is on the verge of tears, and Person B tries to calm them down. A keeps getting more upset, considering they were locked out of their car, and B finally leans over and kisses them in the rain._

_You need to do this except not locked out of the car. They get in the car and get carried away, if you know what I mean. Please?_

* * *

It was their one year anniversary, and Anna Smith was determined to make sure the day was absolutely perfect. She could hardly believe it had been an entire year since John had asked her out on their first date. In some ways it felt like they had always been together, and in others it felt like it was only yesterday that they'd met.

For Anna it had been love at first sight. John Bates was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, and she had immediately been taken with him. It had been a little while before he caught up to her, but he'd gotten there eventually and Anna found that he was well worth the wait. They were falling more in love with each other every single day, and Anna wanted to honor that love on this special occasion.

She'd spent the better part of the last few days arranging a beautiful, romantic picnic in the park. She made sure to prepare all of John's favorite foods, procured their favorite expensive bottle of wine, and took special care to pick out what she hoped was the perfect gift for him. A vintage 1920's pocket watch, with an engraving already on the back of it that fit them perfectly. John was a history buff, if ever there was one, and she hoped he would appreciate this antique find.

Yes, it was to be a perfect day, and Anna was beside herself with excitement.

When the time finally arrived, John picked her up from her flat with a sweet smile and a kiss on her doorstep.

"So, my dear, what do we have in store for us today? I'm guessing some sort of picnic?" He asked, gesturing towards the basket she held as he helped her into the car.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out Mr. Bates." She responded slyly, and with a wink.

He laughed as he rounded the car, and took the driver's seat. "Well seeing as how I'm driving, you're going to have to tell me something."

"I'll direct you, don't worry."

With their hands held on the dash between them, Anna guided them to a rather secluded part of the park. John helped her from the car, and insisted on carrying the basket.

When they finally settled on a place beneath a tree, Anna looked up with worry noticing the looming clouds around them. John noticed her distraction and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry love, the storm will hold off for a while yet." He smiled, and she couldn't help but kiss him.

"I do hope you're right, because I have been working on this for days now." She spread the blanket out, and they sat as she unloaded the feast she'd packed so carefully.

"My goodness Anna, all my favorites!" He was like a kid in a candy store, and Anna couldn't help but giggle. "And our favorite wine too? You spoil me darling."

He leaned across the blanket and placed several kisses on her waiting lips. It would be so easy to get lost in each other, as secluded as they felt they were, but that could wait until later. Right now she wanted to enjoy this time with him.

They ate, chatted, and laughed for a while only interrupted occasionally by the clap of thunder in the distance. Anna was so lost in John that neither of them realized how quickly the storm was approaching them.

Just as they'd finished up, John suddenly turned serious. Anna noticed his hands fidgeting nervously, and she became a little worried. She had never seen him like this.

"Anna, there's something I want to ask you….that is I've been wanting to do this for a while now, and…"

Suddenly there was a strike of lightning that was immediately followed by a loud clap of thunder causing them both to jump. Then with no further warning the clouds let loose on them, and Anna let out a scream.

They quickly gathered everything, and threw it unceremoniously into the basket before taking off running for the car. Anna was devastated. Her perfect picnic was ruined by the stupid storm, and better yet John was having a difficult time getting the car unlocked so they were now thoroughly soaked through to the bone.

Finally the key unjammed, and he opened the door for her, before running around to his side and jumping in. Anna had thrown the basket into the backseat, and had her arms crossed across her chest. She could feel the tears threatening to spill over, and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

She was pulled from her despair by the sounds of John's laughter coming from the seat beside her.

"John Bates, what on earth is so funny?" She said trying to keep her voice firm, although nothing could break her down faster than his laughter.

"Look at us, Anna." He gestured, and began to chuckle even harder.

She couldn't help but join him. They did look a fright.

"I just worked so hard to make this day perfect and it's ruined by the blasted weather." She sighed, and looked down until she felt his hand rest on her cheek forcing her to meet his gaze.

"My love, this day is perfect simply because I am spending it with you. I love you so much."

Suddenly the atmosphere in the car shifted; the lingering cold from their wet clothes disappeared and was replaced by the heat of desire. Their eyes stayed locked for an immeasurable amount of time until neither of them could stand the tension anymore and their lips crashed together.

The rest happened very quickly. John pushed his seat back as far as it would go and Anna wasted no time climbing into his lap; their lips never separating as they found their way closer to each other. John's hands wandered down her sides sending tingles down her spine. His hands made their way under her shirt, pushing it up along with her bra to expose her perfect breasts to him. Both of them were still aware that even though the storm was raging outside, blocking them from view, they were still in a public place. Therefore they tried to keep as much of their clothes on as possible.

She knew John's fascination with her breasts though, so she allowed him to remove her shirt at least. Her fingers tangled in his hair, while her head fell back in ecstasy as he latched onto her nipple and tweaked the other one between his fingers. Dear God, this man was good with his hands and mouth. She was writhing on top of him and subconsciously began to grind down on his growing arousal, feeling him harden beneath her. Their moans filled the car and the windows began to steam up, but they couldn't find it in them to care.

Anna needed him and she needed him now. Pulling back just enough to get his attention, she met his lips fervently, and allowed her hands to move down his body towards the zipper of his jeans. It took some clever movements but they managed to lower his jeans, and boxers just enough.

"Thank God for skirts." He breathed heavily into her ear, as he ran his hand up her thigh towards her center. She moaned loudly when his fingers dipped in to test her readiness.

"Please John. Ooooh...please." She practically whimpered.

Their position limited him, and they were both so desperate that John simply pulled her panties to the side, and pulled her down onto him in one swift motion causing them both to lose their breath for a moment.

Being with him like this never failed to amaze Anna. Each time was different, and no matter if it was a slow session of discovery in the bedroom, or a quick romp in the car, the love and passion that passed between them in these moments was immeasurable.

Taking him in at this angle was heavenly. She could feel him hitting all the perfect spots inside of her as she began to move herself on top of him. They found a rhythm that suited their needs and John busied himself with her breasts, knowing that would be the key to her undoing. Their breathing picked up, and so did their pace as their need began to reach it's peak. Anna was franticly bouncing on top of him and John somehow managed to meet her thrusts with his own, making the sensations all the more heightened.

"Come on, Anna. Let me hear you." He whispered as he bit a trail down her neck.

His words and teeth were her undoing, and they came together with a force that neither had felt before.

Anna collapsed on top of him, and relished in the feeling of his fingertips as they drew slow circles on her sweaty back. They stayed joined and positioned just like that for a few priceless minutes, simply relishing in the afterglow until John's voice broke the silence between them.

"Do you still think this day was ruined by the rain?" He giggled.

"No, I'm quite thankful for the rain at this particular moment. I love you too, by the way." She giggled, as if what they'd just done wasn't affirmation enough. She kissed his chest through the shirt they'd never removed, and began to pull back from him. Reaching into the picnic basket for a cloth she cleaned both of them off before making them presentable again, and moving towards her seat.

"Wait." John wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her in his lap.

Anna then realized that there had been something he was going to ask her before they were interrupted by the storm. She suddenly felt butterflies well up inside of her, as the nervous expression returned to his face.

"What is it?" She asked, running her hand down his cheek.

John took a deep breath and his arms tightened their hold around her.

"Anna, this has been the most amazing year of my life. I never in a million years thought I could love anyone the way I love you, and by some miracle you seem to love me just as much."

She smiled and kissed him. "I most certainly do."

"I can't imagine my life without you in it. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? That is...will you marry me, Anna Smith?"

Her eyes widened, and her breath caught in her chest as her heart pounded uncontrollably. Had she heard him right? Had he actually just said those words? His brows creased in concern as her stunned silence raised the tension between them, until she burst forth with the brightest smile he'd ever seen, and all the worry fell away.

She wanted to give a beautiful speech as he had done-wanted to tell him all the ways he had made her life worth living. But all she could manage was a whispered, "yes," as she pressed her forehead to his, and he found her lips.

This kiss was slow, loving, and passionate and they lost themselves in the intensity for a time, before Anna felt him shift beneath her. When she opened her eyes she realized that he had been pulling a box from his pocket. Her eyes filled with tears as he placed the stunning ring on her finger. It looked like something right out of a black and white movie, which was such a perfect representation of John's old soul. The setting was delicately elegant, yet simple in it's design. She'd been so excited by the prospect of his proposal that she hadn't even stopped to notice the diamond that sat at the center. It wasn't anything over the top, but it sparkled just the same. Knowing John he had spent more than he should have on it because he thought she was deserving of such fine things. But in reality she would have been just as happy with a ring made of flowers. She couldn't have picked a better ring if she'd tried. How had her fiance managed to be so perfect? _Her fiance._ She supposed she'd never get used to calling him that, but then the thought struck her that she wouldn't have to for long, because soon he would be her husband.

"Do you like it?" John whispered into her ear as she admired the ring.

"I more than like it. It's perfect. And so are you." She smiled, and cradled his face in her hands. He turned his head to kiss her palm and the band of the ring that would forever have it's home on her finger. Anna was overwhelmed.

"Thank you, for making me the happiest woman in the world. And for making this the most amazing day of my life. I will love you forever, John Bates."

He kissed her, pulling away only long enough to whisper the words, "As I will love you, my darling Anna."


End file.
